Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(12-8n)+3(-6n+9)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{12-8n}{)} + 3(-6n+9) $ $ {-24+16n} + 3(-6n+9) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -24+16n + {3(}\gray{-6n+9}{)} $ $ -24+16n {-18n+27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {16n - 18n} {-24 + 27}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-2n} {-24 + 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2n} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-2n+3$